The Horror of Our Love
by theackles
Summary: January 12th, Carley Hampton's entire family is slaughtered by a vampire at her wedding and she barely escapes with scratches and bruises. Sam and Dean are there to rescue her and Dean finds himself seeing her as Lisa, with dark hair and beautiful eyes. They take her under their wing until she's under control and find out she has a secret, one they weren't quite expecting.


It was January 12th, sometime during the late night or early morning. In the small town of Alex, Oklahoma, a girl was running, sweat dripping down her icy skin, her high heels clutched tightly in her left hand, her right hand full of her long, dirty wedding dress. Her long, dark hair chaotic and falling from her fancy up-do and her small, treasured and old crown falling from the top of her head. She kept looking back, gasping for air. Her feet were numb from the frozen asphalt that led her straight past the "Welcome to Alex, OK," sign and out of the town.

A small corner of her dress slipped from her sweaty palms and she tripped, face-planting the rough road. She didn't hesitate to get to her feet, but whatever _it_ was jumped ontop of her, growling, a million fangs sticking out of it's drooling mouth. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her and kicked, sending it slightly backwards. She took that moment to reach deep within the layers of her wedding dress and pulled out a pocket knife. She shoved it into it's throat, hoping to kill it, but it only gasped and took it's hands away from her to remove the blade from it's throat.

In that fraction of a moment, she lunged out of it's arms, running once more, taking two handfuls of dress in her hands this time.

Another half a mile down the road it chased her, before she ran straight into a beaten down motel with flickering lights and three cars in the parking lot. None she paid attention to, except the receptionist's door. She banged on it, screaming and pleading for help. No one answered and she heard it's quick footsteps running after her. She moved down the doors with the occupied sign, banging with the palms of her frozen hands, crying and sobbing for someone to save her from whatever was after her. She heard it nearing and reached the third occupied door, falling into it and crying as it came into sight and grinned grimly at her, a sinister glare in it's dark eyes.

The door swung open and her body fell inside, landing in a man's arms. He was tall and caught her securely. She took her eyes off the creature for a split second, glancing up into bright, concerned eyes and dark hair that fell to the man's collar bones.

"Help," she gasped out, her heart racing so fast. "You have to help me. It's after me! I don't know what it is- it- it has so many fangs," she wheezed, and clawed at the man's plaid flannel shirt. He nodded, glancing behind him where she saw another man climb off the second twin bed, short hair and a short sleeved shirt.

The second man jogged over to her and took her out of the other's arms. Out of the corner of her blurred vision, she saw the man in the flannel pull out a long blade from the back of his shirt. She grasped onto the other's shirt while he pulled her in, thick, muscular arms wrapping around her, surrounding her ice cold body in complete warmth. The taller man went outside, disappearing around the corner she came around. Everything was silent and for a moment she stopped breathing, and then he returned, blood-splattered on his flannel and slightly on his cheek, but he was less tense.

He came back inside, shutting the door softly behind him, careful not to frighten the woman anymore than she already was. Carefully, he put the blade down on the beaten desk and took his flannel splattered in blood off, wiping his face, and tossing it to a corner.

The mysterious woman wiped her face and took a deep breath before bursting into hot, thick, salty tears that dripped from her chin and landed on the flowery material of her wedding dress, now a soft brown from the asphalt and dirt.

The men let her cry, the shorter one with the pouty lips holding her, instinctively knowing that's what she needed, while the taller one with long hair paced, hands rushing through his hair as his jaw worked.

"Th-Thank you," she cried finally, snapping both of them out of their unpleasant thoughts. She wiped her face and sat back on the second man's bed, looking between the both of them. "Wh...What was that thing?"

Either of them glanced at each other. "You wouldn't believe us," the first one chuckled.

She shook her head. "I don't care. Tell me."

The second one answered. "It was a vampire, and it must've been thirsty to come after you like that,"

"Yeah," the first one laughed bitterly, "or starting another damn clan."

"What?" the woman squeaked. "That thing killed my family! My _wedding_! Everyone there..my husband," she sobbed, "it ripped them apart. I barely got out alive."

They sharply looked at each other, a certain look in their eyes. "It was hungry." The second one said deeply, sending chills down her spine. "There's gotta be more. It must've been a new one, that hungry,"

"Who _are_ you people?" She gasped, her hands holding her face as her heart began to thud rapidly once more. Had she run into just as much craziness as she was running from?

"I'm Sam," the tall one answered, "and he's my brother, Dean," the one with pouty lips smiled from beside her, his arms still loosely draped around her. "We, sort of, hunt these things, and other things."

"No sort of about it." Dean laughed bitterly.

Sam rolled his eyes and came forward, sitting across from her on his bed. "Where were you coming from?"

"My wedding," she sniffed. "It was at the church; the only one in Alex. It broke through one of the windows and just started on everyone. Danny and I tried to save some people, but Danny got caught and he told me to run. And that's what I did."

"We can take you home, if you want, and we'll deal with the problem," Sam said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shook her head with a small cry.

"I can't go back there. I can't." She began sobbing again, her hands shakily coming to her face as she cried. "My whole family is dead, slaughtered,"

"Sammy, can I talk to you," Dean took his arms from around her and led his brother to the door, leaving her crying on the bed. They kept their voices hush. "What do we do? We can't force her back into the town. She's a wreck."

"Well, we could always keep her here with us." Sam suggested, but Dean grimaced and shook his head.

"Hell no, we can't do that! We can't just pick up some stray and keep her."

"Then what do you think we do?" Sam sighed irritatedly. "Either we force her back or we keep her for a bit, because like she said, her whole family got slaughtered by this thing!"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Alright, fine, but we can't keep her for long. Maybe we can just help her situate somewhere new, I don't know, find her a hotel somewhere at our next stop and let her figure it out."

Sam glanced over to the crying female, still draped in ripped and stained wedding layers, her crown knotted in her long hair, blue eyes swollen from tears, small feet red and black from the cold and asphalt. He felt genuine sympathy for the girl. She couldn't have been that old, early twenties. She had partly quieted down, now playing with her engagement ring. He sighed.

"We better start by getting her a shower and clothes before we think about anything else,"

Dean followed his gaze and frowned. He never usually felt such terrible sympathy-that was Sam's job, to be sympathetic, but somehow the woman made something in his gut twist with sadness. She had a lot of similarites of Lisa, the girl he was in love with. Her hair was the same blackish shade, except longer and straight, while her eyes were the same amazing color. She sent him that friendly, soft, almost motherly vibe and the thought of Lisa crying like that sent terrible chills down his back.

"I'll get on that. You find out why the hell there are vamps here."

"Already on it," Sam nodded, heading towards the laptop.


End file.
